edfandomcom-20200215-history
Who, What, Where, Ed
"Who, What, Where, Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 1 and the 16th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds go through a whole lot of trouble and trading just to make an omelette. Plot The episode starts off with the Eds frying up omelets in Eddy's kitchen (Ed is really just fooling around with a yo-yo). Ed is then told to get eggs from the fridge (he at first goes through the freezer and gets his tongue stuck before being corrected by Eddy). Ed finds the eggs, but he ends up breaking every egg in Eddy's fridge due to his tongue being stuck. How do you make an omelet when Ed's broken every egg in the fridge? Maybe if they had their own chicken… Rolf has lots of chickens but he's not going to give the Eds one for free, they will have to trade for it. He will give them one if they give him sawdust in return. So begins a day of Cul-de-Sac transactions, Rolf wants sawdust and Kevin has some but they'll have to paint his shed for it. But there's no paint. Jimmy (who gets traumatized in the process) has paint but he wants clams, Jonny 2x4 has a whole bucketful he's just harvested with Plank from the drains (this is getting bizarre) and he wants an anchor. The Kankers have an anchor on the wall of their trailer (now it's getting intense and risky) and the Eds don't get the anchor and they narrowly avoid getting kissed into the bargain so will Jonny take a rock tied to a rope resembling as a fake anchor instead? Nope, now Plank wants a tennis racket. Sarah has one and she wants a giant teddy for it so it's back to Jimmy's again and for that teddy he wants plums. Finally the Eds come full circle back to Rolf who has lots of plums - but he doesn't want Eddy's comb or Double D's abacus for them, yet Rolf was mesmerized by Ed's yo-yo. He hands over some plums, which they trade to Jimmy for the teddy bear, then to Sarah, then Plank, then Jimmy again, then they paint Kevin's shed and return to Rolf with a trashcan full of sawdust. He gives them an egg which they can hatch into their own chicken, which Ed quickly and promptly breaks. Ed thinks the chicken has gone bad and Eddy responds that his luck has as well too. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Ed! You're pitting the floor." Ed: "Aw, no way, Double D. Not since I had my braces removed." Eddy: "Eggs, Ed! Eggs!" Ed: inside a freezer for eggs "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs…" a popsicle in the freezer ''"Pop freeze!" '''Eddy': "You won't find eggs in the freezer, Monobrow! Look in the fridge, next to the milk." Ed: his tongue stuck on the popsicle stuck on the freezer wall "I'll be right back, Eddy!" the fridge looking for eggs "I found some eggs!" Eddy: "Bring 'em over. I'm starving!" Ed: "I'm Ed!" towards Eddy and Double D, the fridge caught Ed's stuck tongue, making Ed throw the eggs at them "Contact! Whoa!" shielding himself with a pan while Double D gets hit with the rampart barrage of the eggs Eddy: to Ed with the frying pan behind his back "Hmm… Ed, oh Ed?" Ed: popsicle "Banana flavor, Eddy, want a bite?" Eddy: "Hold that thought…" Ed with the frying pan ---- *'Eddy': "Come on, Rolf. Give us a chicken!" Rolf: "Has your brain turned to custard like half-price pastry, Ed-Boy? I give you… no chickens! It is very simple, like yourself, to hatch your own fowl." Edd: "Hmm… an opportunity to nurture the life and future of a domestic fowl seems appealing." Ed: "Where do eggs come from, Rolf?" Rolf: "Let me show you exactly where the egg comes from-" Edd Rolf: "NO! Um… Eggs come from chickens, Ed." Ed: "Where does a chicken come from?" Rolf: "An egg, slowpoke Ed! My day is half-over and you are half-full, goodbye!" ---- *'Eddy' grumbling: "Clams? What's with clams?" door-to-door "Could you spare some clams?" Edd: "Pardon me, you wouldn't happen to have any clams, would you?" Eddy: "Say, you haven't seen any clams around here, have you?" Edd: "Could we borrow a cup of clams?" Ed: running round the entire cul-de-sac asking for a cup of clams "Can Eddy come out to play?" Eddy: exasperated "I'm right beside you, Ed." Ed: and pleased "Hi, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': the yolk out of his hat "No eggs, no omelets, Eddy." Eddy: "If only we had a chicken, we'd be knee deep in eggs. A chicken! That's it!" tackles Eddy to the floor Ed: "A chicken!" on Eddy's body while convincing him to get a chicken "Oh, please Eddy can we get a chicken? Come on, Eddy! Oh please, Eddy? Let's get a chicken! Can we, please? I love chickens, Eddy!" Eddy: "Sure Ed, you can have a chicken." lowers sinisterly "But I get to keep the eggs." ---- *'Ed': "I'm getting a chicken!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time we ever see Lee's eyes, but only one of her eyes, not both. *When the Eds ran away from the The Kanker Sisters, Eddy's fake mustache suddenly disappears. *When Eddy grabs Jonny's bucket after giving him the fake anchor, he says that they should head on over to Kevin's, but it's Jimmy's house that they have to go to with the clams. *When the Kankers open their door to the Eds in disguise, the door frame changes from red to green. *When Eddy responds to Jonny's protests of sawing the log and holds up the measuring cup, what little sawdust is in it disappears. *When Double D says "Oh my, exposed!", Ed's eyebrow is gone. *When the Eds have the plums, they go to Jimmy's House on the left. But when they have the sawdust they go to the right when they came from Rolf's House which was on the left. *When the Eds ask Kevin for the sawdust, watch Kevin's tongue closely, because it alternates between being green and yellow. *We learn in this episode that Ed used to have braces. *Eddy cooks omelets again in the episode "Rambling Ed." In both episodes, he claims he makes really great omelets, but Eddy has an F for cooking on his report card like everything else. *The scene where Eddy is on top of Edd on top of Ed as a Leaning Tower, for the tall stranger disguise to get the anchor, probably inspired the Tower of Eddy for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This episode's title card has a similar face and head shape to Eddy on it and also shows the sequence of the plot, as in the required items they need to claim the egg. *The spatula used in this episode is referenced again in "The Good Ol' Ed". *When they discovered Jonny 2x4 has clams, the house turns from green to yellow. *When Ed trips and the eggs go flying, Eddy uses a frying pan to guard himself. If that was the case, why didn't the Eds just use the eggs that were caught in the pan? Maybe it's because they didn't want to ruin the plot. *Ed tripped and the eggs flew out of control. Eddy uses a frying pan for defense, but in the scene when Eddy was going to hit Ed with the frying pan, the eggs on the pan disappear. *While Jimmy was painting, when he said "Oh pretty dolly!", his mouth doesn't even move. *This is what everyone has to trade: **Rolf: Sawdust for the egg **Kevin: Painting his toolshed for sawdust **Jimmy: Clams for paint **Jonny 2x4: Tennis racket for clams (The Eds failed to get an anchor, so they asked for something else) **Sarah: Giant teddy bear for tennis racket **Jimmy (again): Plums for a giant teddy bear **Rolf (again): Yo-Yo for plums *It is unknown how Jonny untangled himself from the Eds' fake anchor trick since his arms were completely tied up. *When Eddy was pouring salt on his frying pan making it a mountain of salt and tells Ed to find eggs in the fridge, and after Ed looked for the eggs, the mountain of salt on the pan disappears. *Nazz and the Kanker Sisters were the only people in the episode who did not have to trade with the Eds. *This is another episode where all the characters appeared and said something throughout the whole episode. The first time was "Over Your Ed". *Nazz doesn't actually talk in this episode, but does laugh when she's playing badminton with Sarah. *This episode was featured in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. Gallery File:Weq.jpg|"Hey, my old comic!" Flea bitten ed.jpg|Jimmy: A.K.A - the artist at work. File:Johnny tied to a rock.jpg|Jonny's new "anchor" Eddy frying pan.png|"Hold that thought..." lees eye.png|Lee reveals her eye! the eds disguise.png|"Want my autograph?" Video SPodtecsrJA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten